Connected devices (which may include basically any device with connection to the Internet) have nearly limitless applications that can be leveraged to form new and useful services. These services for connected devices are distributed and managed by various control points that users can access in a variety of ways. The number of connected devices is projected to grow exponentially in the years ahead. For network service providers, support of connected devices involves providing network services at a low cost and supporting millions or even billions of devices. In many cases, authorization for each client interaction must be validated. In a distributed system with large scale, such authorizations can overburden the network.